


And Here We See A.....

by Ellie_S219



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Nobody is Dead, Project Freelancer, The Freelancers Have Social Media, Who Let These Idiots Go To War?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Based on the writing prompt:Imagine Wash sending snapchats to the other freelancers where he stalks the Director and narrates them with an Australian accent like he's in one of those bad nature/survival shows.





	And Here We See A.....

It all started with a shakily taken video of the Director eating and Wash narrating, "And here we see a Directa in 'is natural 'abitat, he's eatin' a salad." 

He sent the video to North and York, and quickly got some pretty entertaining responses.

North sent the next video. It was a short clip of South walking down the hallway before realizing she was being recorded and flipping off her brother.

"Good day mates, here we see my little sista in her natural 'abitat, she's walking around, tryin' to find more snacks. I don't know what kind of snacks she's 'pecting to find, but I 'ope she shares, 'specially if it's candy. I'll get back to ya on the snack status momentarily." When South flipped off North he turned away, adding, "It appears I've been spotted, let's 'ope she's not hostile, but going from the lack o' snacks, she's probably pretty angry."

Wash sent a clip of an assortment of snacks that he'd found in the pantry, "Well now, it appears that I've found a bit a chocolate, and quite a buncha chips, there's also a lotta pasta and vodka, complements o' Agent Maine. I'm also about a minute away from blowin' shit up to get you assholes to listen ta me when I ask why the fuck ya say we've not got any snacks for movie night. What the fuck ma dudes?"

A few seconds after Wash made the last post, South joined the chat. She added a quick video from her helmet cam after she'd taken her helmet off and she was shaking it in her hands, "DIBS ON THE SNACKS!" 

York finally joined the conversation by showing a clip of Carolina on the training grounds, "Here we see Carolina in her natural 'abitat, she's currentla avoiding 'er mate by trainin' like a crazy person 'cause she's angra at 'er fatha. My God I hate mah job. Also, secondary dibs on snacks!"

 


End file.
